Facing the Past
by Shinigami Miroku
Summary: They need the Summon Spirit of Lightning in order to save both worlds. Can Sheena conquer her fears, or will she fail like she did last time? Takes place during the Temple of Lightning segment of the game. Hint of Shelloyd, but not the main focus (although this site needs more Shelloyd).


The large stone tower loomed over the team as they sailed on the modified cargo transport toward the island where it stood. Storm clouds perpetually swirled around it, as testament to the great power housed within, one that was a reminder to a black-haired ninja-summoner of her greatest failure. Next to her stood a boy her age, clothed in red and wielding two swords, looking at the tower with as much defiance as she had ever seen him muster, which given how no more than two weeks ago they had faced down the leader of their enemies, who had been manipulating them from the very beginning and forced them to flee to her home. Sheena chanced a glance back, past the small lumberjack who was busy playing with her closest friend, toward her home, the hidden village of Mizuho, with fear and dejection, remembering the last time she had approached the tower. The giant that resided in the tower had refused to make a pact with the then-child and attacked her home, causing her grandfather to lapse into a coma and wiping out large portions of the village. Despite being the chief's granddaughter, Sheena was alone from that point, the other villagers shunning her because of her failure to control the giant. Her only friend, Corrine, had been created some time afterward in a laboratory that was dedicated to understanding the Summon Spirits that acted as guardians to the world, and had followed her out of a sense of camaraderie and understanding. Despite this, however, it was not until she had been assigned a special task that she had made new friends, one that had turned out to be a huge mistake.

Sheena, as part of unspoken penance, had been assigned to assassinate the Chosen One of Sylvarant on behalf of her world, the twin-planet Tethe'alla. The two worlds vied for a life-sustaining force called mana, which was used to manipulate the eight elements of nature and drive advanced technology. Having been on the receiving end for some time, Tethe'alla had prospered to the point of developing flying craft and other objects that required high levels of mana to power. However, Sylvarant, having been in decline for the same amount of time, had been under the power of the Desians, a group of belligerent half-elves that exploited humans in labor camps and generally made life miserable. Add on food shortages and other problems, it was clear that the Chosen One had to succeed or else Sylvarant would be doomed. However, Tethe'alla would not lose its advantages and so sent the ninja to the declining world, but this would turn out to be a bad move on their part.

The de-facto leader of the group, a boy named Lloyd Irving, saw past her aggressive actions to her heart, and convinced the actual leaders, a half-elven healer and a purple-clad mercenary, to allow her to join their group after she had been injured defending a town from a group of invading Desians. Since then, she had not only opened their eyes to the truth of the two competing worlds, but also been witness to the Angel Transformation process that the Chosen One undertook in order to save the declining world, been along with the group betrayed by the purple-clad mercenary who turned out to be the second-in-command to the evil 'angel' Yggdrassil, and even formed a pact with Undine, the Summon Spirit of Water.

Yggdrassil had designed the idea of siphoning mana to one world while withholding it from the other, in order to sustain both worlds for over 4,000 years and limit the amount of magitechnology that could be developed on either side, slowing down or even stopping wars from breaking out. The reason this happened was because he was searching for a body for Martel, whose name had been the founding of the reigning religious institution on both worlds and who had been made the equivalent of a goddess that must be awakened from sleep so that the world could flourish. This had been the driving force of the Journey of Regeneration, undertaken by select people on either world for the past 4,000 years because of the necessity of mana to sustain life, but after having been rescued and forced to the flourishing world of Tethe'alla, they vowed to change the world's situation and as part of their plan needed to make a pact with the Summon Spirit of Lightning, Volt, in order to move about more freely.

Sheena felt her hands trembling at the thought, as Volt was the very giant that had caused her so much pain, and only Lloyd's presence could calm her. She reflected back to each time they had fought against each other, his swords against her mystical cards as neither could break through the others' defenses. This began to show up as she switched sides and they began to fight beside each other. She remembered fighting the vicious Kvar, one of the leaders of the Desians. He had been a cold, calculating bastard and was responsible for the death of Lloyd's mother and the attack on Luin, the city where she had been staying. She had fought with all her might, angry at the man for destroying what had been a beautiful town, but had never seen Lloyd fight with as much fury as he had. What had surprised her more, however, was the cold fury of the purple-clad swordsman, Kratos Aurion, as he dealt the final blow; the man had beforehand been the most unflappable person she'd ever met, and yet she could tell the man had history with Kvar, a history he was most anxious to put to an end right then and there. She knew Lloyd would never forgive Kvar, but she also knew he had put it past him in order to face the trials that they had yet to face at the time. It was that determination that gave her the strength to face her own past and form the pact with Volt, and why she stood next to him on the boat. She could remember their conversation back in the village...

* * *

 _Sheena kneeled at the edge of a stream that ran through the village, near a group of tombstones, as Corrine tried to cheer her up, but her fear made her mute to the Summon Spirit's encouragement. "I... can't..." She then heard footsteps and tried to not blush as she stood up and turned to Lloyd. "I can't do it. You heard, didn't you? So many people died because I failed to make a pact with Volt."_

 _"We heard," Lloyd replied. "What of it?"_

 _Sheena could barely get the words out as her throat seized up in grief, but eventually replied, "So, I may wind up killing you, too."_

 _Lloyd simply smiled and replied, "We won't die." At Sheena's bewildered expression, he clarified and confidently added, "Because you're going to succeed."_

 _"How do you know that?" Sheena demanded. "I already failed once."_

 _"You'll succeed," Lloyd repeated, unfazed by her change in expressions. "We've already been helped by your Summon Spirits countless times." When Sheena didn't reply, he continued. "You are not the old Sheena. You've already made pacts with other Summon Spirits. It'll be fine. You'll do great. I guarantee it."_

 _"Yeah, Sheena! I'll help, too!" Corrine added as he jumped up onto her shoulder._

 _Sheena felt her courage returning to her once again but asked, "... And if Volt goes berserk again?"_

 _Lloyd smirked confidently and replied, "I'll cut him down myself. And that'll be the end of that. Okay?"_

 _"... Alright, I'll try it," Sheena replied._

* * *

Of course, her inner source of courage only lasted for so long, so she knew she had to rely on Lloyd to help her along. She tried to fight the blush off again as she remembered the promise he had made to her at the stream...

* * *

Corrine looked up at his master and best friend as they entered the tower. Having been with her for many years now, he could feel the fear emanating off of the young summoner. "What's wrong, Sheena?" She didn't say anything back. "You're nervous, aren't you..."

"... Well, yeah, of course," Sheena mumbled.

"Don't worry," Corrine encouragingly replied as he hopped up onto her right shoulder. "If anything goes wrong, I'll protect you, okay?"

Sheena sighed and replied, "... I appreciate that, but I don't think... you have that kind of power. Or me, either, of course..."

"You mustn't talk like that!" Corrine asserted. "I'm going to do my best, so you should too, okay?"

Sheena tried to smile but could only manage a twitch at the edges of her mouth. "... Yeah."

* * *

Sheena silently repeated a mantra to herself as they approached the stone dais where Volt would appear. Despite the hoops they had to jump through to unlock it, she knew that nothing would prepare her for this moment. A bolt of lightning suddenly dropped down from the top of the tower and expanded until a giant sphere of lightning, not unlike Yuan's signature Lightning Palm skill, floated silently above them.

The lightning structures that served as eyes for the living lightning orb shifted to look down at the group of eight mortal beings and it regarded them coldly as it uttered something in ancient elvish, though it was hard to distinguish between its voice and the constant crackle of electricity as it raced around the orb.

Sheena tensed up and shouted, "This is just like before! What the hell is it saying!?"

Raine Sage, the half-elven healer of the group, put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Calm down, Sheena," she said in a comforting voice. "I'll translate." She then approached the dais and listened once again before saying, "'I am one who is bound to Mithos.' Curious..."

"Mithos, again?" Lloyd wondered. "How could he have made pacts with the Summon Spirits of both worlds?"

"Hmm, yeah..." Genis muttered thoughtfully before saying aloud, "Maybe he went back and forth between the worlds with a Rheiard as well."

Sheena, thankful for the slight distraction, was calm enough to begin the ritual. "I am Sheena. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me."

When Volt responded, Raine translated. "He says his pact with Mithos is broken, but that he no longer desires a pact."

"What!?" Sheena blurted out, not expecting this response. "Why?"

"'I will have no more dealings with people; therefore, I desire no pact,'" Raine translated.

Fingering her cards, Sheena looked up at the Summon Spirit and exclaimed, "No, we need your help!"

"Sheena! Be careful!"

Only the shout from Lloyd saved Sheena from a barrage of lightning bolts as Volt immediately attacked the party. When she landed, she saw that save for Lloyd everyone had been hit and knocked onto the main floor, either dazed or unconscious. To everyone who was still conscious, she shouted, "Everyone, watch out! This is just like before!"

Unfortunately, as she was speaking, Volt maneuvered into a position behind Sheena. Time seemed to slow down as she looked over her shoulder at the powerful bolt of lightning that arced toward her. Suddenly, from behind her head Corrine jumped from the ground, bounced off her shoulder, and leaped toward Volt. The lightning bolt hit the small fox-like Summon Spirit and it collapsed on the ground, its fur burnt and body spasming from the excess electricity coursing through its body.

"CORRINE!" Sheena shouted as she ran toward and knelt down to the small Summon Spirit. "Corrine! Why!?"

Lloyd, who by this time had recovered from the attack, quickly moved between Volt and Sheena, intercepting another attack and exclaiming, "Sheena! Get a hold of yourself!"

"... B-But!" Sheena managed to get out, her grief once again preventing her from speaking as she held the tiny Summon Spirit.

"Volt's... just lost his faith in people," Corrine whispered, already feeling itself begin to fade. "Make your vow... and try forming a pact one more time. You can do it, Sheena."

"Corrine!" Sheena shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry... that I couldn't be of more help," Corrine said before its body went limp and began to dissipate, leaving only its bell behind.

"No, Corrine, don't die!" Sheena said, her voice hitching as she tried to cast Purgatory Seal.

Lloyd, who had been standing between Volt and Sheena, moved to intercept another attack. He then used the pause to address the grieving ninja. "Sheena, subdue Volt by force. Don't let Corrine's effort go to waste!" He couldn't help but think of his own destroyed hometown, the cause of which had been his own foolishness, as he added, "Otherwise you'll spend the rest of your life haunted by Volt's shadow!"

Sheena paused as she ingested Lloyd's words like a desert traveler would an oasis of clear, crisp water. She stood up slowly, fingering Corrine's Bell before attaching it to her wrist and exclaiming, "For the sake of everyone who risked their life to protect me, Volt, I DEMAND YOUR POWER!" She then threw a group of cards at the floating Summon Spirit, and once they attached themselves around the circumference of the sphere, detonated at once, damaging Volt and making it fall to the ground.

Lloyd followed this up with a series of slashes and techs. "Demon Fang-Sword Rain Alpha-Beast!" he shouted as the techs connected, the final one knocking Volt back into the wall. However, it rose almost immediately and retaliated with a series of lightning bolts at the summoner and swordsman, forcing them to do backflips to evade the attacks. They looked at each other and nodded as they then ran and faced off against Volt on opposite sides of it, and their counterattacks consisted of one attacking with combos and the other following up as soon as the other was finished and needed to catch their breath. This worked for awhile, but suddenly a black aura erupted from Volt and it began to spam lightning bolts around its body, forcing them to back off. It then began casting a spell, and before Lloyd could move out of range, the floor underneath him became electrified, making him unable to move as a gigantic lightning bolt shot down from the ceiling, making him fall down and unable to move. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled under his breath.

Sheena's rage grew as the same black aura engulfed her and she began to cast as well. "I call upon the Maiden of the Mist. I summon thee; come, Undine!" In front of Volt, a blue woman with a sword appeared and, after saying, "Ready?" began to cause water to spout up from underneath the island. When the water hit Volt, it began to lose coherency as its electricity was dispersed through the water spouts, greatly weakening it. As Undine distracted Volt, Sheena ran over to Lloyd and gave him a Life Bottle, which brought him back to consciousness. She then threw another group of cards at the stunned Summon Spirit as Lloyd then used a Lemon Gel on himself to regain his fighting spirit.

Volt had once again been thrown off by the Pyre Seal and knocked away. As it began to get up, however, Sheena could hear various spells and techniques being cast against it.

"Gravity Well!"

"Holy Lance!"

"Light Spear Cannon!"

"Eternal Damnation!"

"Triple Rage Kick!"

"He's almost down!" Lloyd exclaimed as he used a Magic Lens on the Summon Spirit. "Are you ready?"

"Right!" Sheena replied as she cast a magic seal on Volt. "Power-"

"-Thrust!" Lloyd finished as he darted through the seal, carrying its power in his swords as they pierced the Summon Spirit.

This final onslaught caused Volt to fall one last time. Slowly it gained enough power to begin speaking again. "Volt says, 'Make your vow,'" Raine said.

"Just like I said," Sheena reaffirmed, "For the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, and for Corrine's sake as well, I want to save both worlds." An image of a smiling Corrine showed in her mind as she said this, filling her with thankfulness and warmth.

"'The vow has been made. I will entrust my power to the pact-maker, Sheena'," Raine translated.

* * *

On the boat ride back, Lloyd once again stood with Sheena at the bow of the ship, happy to leave behind the Tower of Lightning. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sheena fingering Corrine's bell, as if ringing it could somehow bring back the fox-like Summon Spirit. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y... yeah..." Sheena replied absentmindedly.

Lloyd turned to her and said, "Thanks. We owe it all to you... and Corrine."

Sheena nodded and looked at the bell. "I... have to apologize to Corrine."

"Why" he asked.

"Because I told him he wasn't strong enough to help," Sheena replied. "But it seems what wasn't strong enough was my courage. It was terrible for me to say what I said to him," she said as the tears began to well up again.

Lloyd lifted the arm that she had tied Corrine's bell to and replied, "Pray to Corrine's bell."

This surprised Sheena. "To his... bell?" she asked.

"Colette's always saying, 'To pray is to speak to the goddess inside yourself.' If you pray to the bell, maybe it'll reach Corrine," he said.

Sheena smiled at the thoughtfulness of it. "... Heheh. Good idea. I'll try it. I'll pray to Corrine." The both of them closed their eyes as Sheena said, "'Thank you... and, I'm sorry."

* * *

 **AN: I was listening to the rock remix of 'Fighting of the Spirit' for Tales of Phantasia when I originally wrote this, about seven years ago when I first began writing fanfiction. I lost the original file, but because it is more or less a telling of actual game events it wasn't difficult to remember some of the details (though, as was pointed out by a review, Colette is in fact not in the party at this point... my mistake).**

 **As for the others joining in at the end, this was something I wanted to add to show that the whole group had Sheena's back during this critical moment. Also, during my first playthrough (I hadn't noticed since I'd left the room and my brother had been playing for me) Regal and Raine (my other two fighters in this dungeon) had been knocked out, so when I entered the battle all I had alive was Lloyd and Sheena. I was not happy, but managed to survive the battle anyway. My GRADE took a hit, though.**

 **Anyway, please R &R.**


End file.
